happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Noeli
es NOELI ONU zorro ártico de color de ámbar Que Siempre Lleva Una camisa y TIENE UNA gema de colores de colores magenta. Ella Es Una fan de Flippy, A Pesar De Que Lo consideraba Como un amigo. Ja CREADO por Pokefubuki. Character Bio Noeli is just a fox who wants to live in peace with her usual family and is known to have gypsy magic, which is used to amuse other tree friends and change her way of life. Before, she spent his life at the South Pole. Her mother was a person who spent her life with magic. Before she died, she said to Noeli to use the gift to make others happy. When Noeli was small, others criticized her for being a rare animal and that caused her to have low self-esteem until she's older, when she can take care of herself. She came to Town, where there's Flippy, and began their friendship. But because Flippy went to war back then, they didn't meet each other until later. In the Town, she begins to put tree friends into trouble because of her gem. If someone other than herself touches the gem, he/she dies. Her mother gave her the shirt and the gem before she died, so she never takes them off and will cry at despair if she loses one of them. As a child, she has a fear of blood. When she looks at something related to excitement, she will start breathing like crazy. She's both a vegetarian and chocoholic, and is even worse than Nutty. Her addiction causes her eyes to be googly and brown-colored. In Happy Tree Town, she meets Edward and falls in love with him. Killis *Cuddles -7 *Giggles -2 *Toothy - 4 *Lumpy - 2 *Petunia -3 *Handy - 2 *Nutty - 4 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 2 *Flaky - 1 *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 1 *Russell - 4 *Lifty - 5 *Shifty - 5 *Mime - 2 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy/fliqpy - 0 *Splendid - 1 *Lammy - 2 *------------------------OC's *Ale/evil Ale-1 *Edward/Marward-0 *Lionel Rock-2 *Wolfey-0 *Divian-1 *Brandy-0 *Spooky/evil Spooky-2 *Lemy-1 *Marcelo-3 Noeli1.png|Noeli's death. Noeli Sweet Lullaby.png|Noeli in Sweet Lullaby style. Noeli x Edward.png|Noeli and Edward noeli7.jpg|Noeli without clothes. Noeli and Spooky.jpg|Noeli and Spooky noeli10.jpg|Noeli's first death. Noeli and Brandy.jpg|Noeli and Brandy. noeli11.jpg|Chibi Noeli. Noeli and Virginie.jpg|Noeli and Virginie Noeli real2.png|Noeli as a real animal. Noeli´s videos: Trivia *She never knows her father and brother. *She's one of the characters to be ashamed to walk naked. *She's one of the characters without eyelashes. *She's one of the characters to have a phobia. *When Fliqpy first attacked her, he only left her choking on her own crystal ball. *Perhaps the gem has something to do with a doll that brings bad luck. *Unlike other foxes, she doesn't have extra hair on her cheeks. *She's Flippy's super fan, but not a Flippy-sue. Perhaps she has a hidden message related to this. *She's afraid of Scar because he's mysterious. *She's afraid of Evil Flippy but not Evil Ale. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Yellow Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition"